Persiguiendo a Pam
by Pirika Black
Summary: Una Suethor y una Angstionista [NdA: Asi se dirá?] persigueido a una Mary Sue perdida. Dos genios del mal, contra lo que puede ser el fin de la paz mundial.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

Todo comienza en un pequeño cuarto de chica, empapelado de color celeste a rayas azules. Sobre la pared izquierda, un placard con puertas de vidrio y dos placas de corcho de la que cuelgan numerosas fotografías. Sobre la pared derecha, un espejo de pie bien limpio, como para que la dueña de dicha habitación se admirara sin interrupción. Al fondo, una pequeña cama apoyada contra la pared de una ventana que da a un balcón. Encima de la ventana un enorme cartel que dice "Bienvenidos al Armario" llama la atención.

Pero, si vamos al caso, no es lo único que en este preciso instante llama la atención. Mucho mas llamativo es ver la escena que en ese poco combinado cuarto representa.

Arrodillada en el centro de la habitación, una chica de dudosa cordura mental se aferraba como si su vida dependiese de ello a otra muchacha, de cabello largo color celeste claro. Pero, como si todo esto fuera poco, otra muchacha, de cabello negro tironeaba de la primera para que se alejara de la segunda.

— ¡Ya suéltala, alimaña! — Gritó la tercera chica.

— Aidol, no tenés que ser tan amable conmigo — Dijo la primera a la tercera mientras se tornaba roja aun aferrada a la estrecha cintura de la segunda — La adulación me gusta, pero tampoco la pavada…

— Hablaba de ella — Dijo la tercera a la primera mientras señalaba a la segunda.

— ¡Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada! — Dijo la chica de pelo azul moviendo la cabeza, lo que hizo que un extraña aura de paz y calma rodeara a las tres muchachas — Es ella la que me esta ahogando.

— Ya fue, Aid — Dijo la tercera a la primera –Tenés que madurar.

— ¡NUNCA! — Dijo la primera — ¡Ella es mía! ¡Yo la vi primero!

Carly Mckinnon, la tercera muchacha, rodó los ojos. No podía creer que su mejor amiga, Willow Black, la primera chica, fuera tan testaruda. Se repitió mentalmente (cual mantra) que ella podía controlar su carácter endemoniado y podía hacer que su mejor amiga adquiriese un mínimo de buen gusto para escribir.

Pero, parecía que Willow Black no se iba a permitir eso. Si había algo que Willow no abandonaría, serían sus malos hábitos. Ante todo, sobre todo y sin excepciones, Willow Margaret Black se convertiría en la mejor Suethor de la historia.

Y esa segunda muchacha, la de cabello azul, era su más reciente creación. Penélope Anne Margarita era una nueva estudiante de Hogwarts. Perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, había deslumbrado a más de uno con sus caderas anchas y su simpatía sin igual.

— ¡Tan solo mirala, Carly! — Dijo Willow alejándose un poco para admirar su obra — ¡Es perfecta! Su cabello es largo hasta los tobillos, y lacio sin igual… Destella a la luz de la luna emanando un misterioso brillo plateado y a luz del sol pareciera como si estuviese hecho de plata pura, líquida, que cae como una cascada por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Will! ¡La plata es plateada, no celeste! — Dijo Carly.

— …Sus ojos turquesas paralizan a cuantos la miren directamente — Continuó Will sin hacer caso.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Un basilisco? — Dijo sarcásticamente Carly mirándola de reojo Willow Black paró en seco.

— ¿Por que no se me ocurrió?... Gracias, anotaré esa idea para develar su misterioso origen en el futuro—Carly alzó una ceja.

— Will, ¡Esto tiene que terminar! ¡Tenés diecinueve años! ¡Deberías empezar a escribir decentemente!

— Pero… pero… tan solo mírala — Dijo Will anonadada — ¡es tan perfecta!

— ¡Ese es el problema!

— Yo no veo el problema de ser perfecta — Dijo la Sue mirándose al espejo mientras agitaba de manera sensual su larga cabellera perfecta, que hizo que ambas chicas suspiraran como si nunca hubieran visto nada igual de hermoso en su vida

— ¡Lo ves! — Gritó Carly — ¡Ya estamos empezando a actuar como lesbianas con esta asquerosamente perfecta chica, la cual nos encantaría ser!

— Aid — Dijo Will alzando una ceja — Siempre actuamos como lesbianas.

Un segundo de silencio rodeó a las tres muchachas.

— ¡No importa! — Dijo Carly en un grave grito — ¡No es de nuestro lesbianismo de lo que hablamos, sino de esta rara cosa que has creado! ¿Por qué, Will? ¿Por qué? — La tomó de la ropa y la agitó efusivamente — Se que hay una autora decente dentro tuyo… ¡Y la sacaré de ahí adentro! Así sea lo último que haga…

Will palmeó las manos y las luces del cuarto se apagaron.

—… último que haga, último que haga, último que haga… — Repitió Will con vos lúgubre.

Carly palmeó las manos y las luces se encendieron de vuelta. Will estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos sobre la boca, mirando hacia donde estaba Carly.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Le trato de dar un toque de misterio al final del primer capitulo

— ¿Toque de misterio? ¡Ni siquiera tenemos una trama definida! ¡Ves a lo que me refiero? — Dijo Carly — ¿No podes tan solo pensar en una buena trama al fin? Además… ¡¿ECO?! ¿En que estas pensando, Joy? Eso es tan… ¡MARY SUE! — dijo Carly en un grito.

— Si, lo se — Dijo Willo rodando los ojos — Soy una Suethor, ¡aceptalo!

— ¡No Will! — Replicó Carly dándola vuelta para que mirara donde antes estaba Penélope Anne Margarita — ¡La Sue se fue!

— ¡PAM escapó!

— ¿Pam? Pensé que se llamaba Penélope…

— Penélope Anne Margarita — Dijo Will corrigiéndola con voz maternal — P.A.M. o simplemente, Pam

Carly alzó una ceja pensando si sería útil recordarle que eso era demasiado Mary Sue… ¡Incluso para una Mary Sue! Pero decidió que el mal que podía causar una Mary Sue al mundo era mucho más importante que hacer que su amiga fuera una buena autora… ¿O no?

— ¿Aid? — Preguntó Will agitando a Carly luego de ver que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos para descubrir que era mas grave, si el daño que una Mary Sue podía hacer al mundo, o el daño que su amiga podía hacer a Ya… — Dijo Carly saliendo de sus pensamientos — ¡Es mas importante salvar al mundo!

— Pensé que como genios del mal que proclamamos ser, queríamos dominarlo o a lo sumo destruirlo… — Dijo Will

— Obviamente, — Contestó Carly — Pero nosotras lo haremos… Ninguna Mary Sue me ganará de mano en ese asunto — Alzó el puño mientras miró de costado con cara de odio — Ahora, apurate, salimos a buscar a Pam en este instante… Cada minuto que este libre es un minuto en el que se nos adelanta a la dominación mundial.

— A no, yo así no salgo — Djo Will señalándose a sí misma — Por si no lo notaste, mi culotte no combina con mis medias. Eso si que no da…

Carly alzó una ceja y tomó a Will de la ropa arrastrándola fuera de la habitación pensando que mal había hecho al mundo para merecer un castigo tal como ser amiga de Willow Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! xD

Si, decidi actualizar. Gracias a los que dejaron rr's, a mi beta, Acri y a carly que me dio prácticamente la mitad del capitulo.

Un saludo!

Piri // Willy

ºOo

CAPITULO 2

Carly se da cuenta

—Enought!—Gritó Willow casi histérica— ¡Tampoco para tanto! ¡Es UNA Mary Sue suelta! ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer?

— ¿¡Es una broma!? —Preguntó Carly mientras zamarreaba a un hombre que caminaba tranquilamente tres segundos atrás— ¡Espero que sea una broma! —Miró al hombre otra vez—¡Y no he acabado contigo! ¡Ya! ¡Decime donde esta esa maldita Mary Sue!

—¿Qué es una Mary Sue? —Preguntó el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos al ver la expresión infernal de la autora de fics.

Carly lo soltó y se acercó a Willow, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola lejos del hombre con expresión atemorizada.

—¡Es inútil, Will! —Dijo— ¿Cómo encontrar una Mary sue?

Will se permitió un silencio dramático en ese momento, como para darle tensión a la trama del fic.

—¡No puede ser tan malo…!

—¡Lo es! —Dijo Carly — ¡ODIO a las Mary Sue's! —Escupió de costado, como dándole connotación al asunto —Son tan… tan… tan…¡ellas son super perfectas! —Hizo una mínima pausa—No importa si se acaban de levantar, o estuvieron vomitando babosas... ellas están DIVINAS—Alzo el puño mientras que Willy movía su cabello sensualmente, como si no importara si se hubiera levantado recién o hubiera vomitado babosas—Todos los hombres de Hogwarts mueren por ellas. No importa si eso vuelve OOC a los malos, y unos idiotas a los buenos. Todos mueren por su amor!

Carly iba a seguir hablando, pero un muchacho con pinta de rebelde paró en seco y se quedó mirando a Willow embobado, como si un extraño encanto lo hipnotizara. Luego de que esto sucediera, un grupo de emos que venía caminando por la cuadra de enfrente cruzó la calle y se pararon junto al chico rebelde, en el mismo estado. El carnicero de la esquina, casado, con cuatro hijos y una posible disfunción eréctil, venía caminando apurado, pero, al caer en el mismo estado que todos los anteriores hombres chocó contra los anteriores sin verlos, aunque, tampoco pareció que ninguno de ellos lo notara.

—¡Y para colmo… —Prosiguió Carly alzando una ceja tras ver semejante espectáculo—Las demás chicas pasan a ser muebles!

El grupo de hombres anteriormente nombrado giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Carly y la miraron de arriba abajo.

—¡Vos sólo sos un mueble! —Dijeron casi enfadados

—O la amiga fea de la Mary Sue—Dijo Carly y el grupo de hombres juntos

Will miró a los hombres y inocentemente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con destellos anaranjados (a pesar de que eran castaños) sonrió diciendo:

— ¿Necesitan algo?

Los hombres suspiraron como encantados por la dulce voz de Willow Black. Mientras que Carly, lentamente, tomaba un color blancuzco (aun más blancuzco) en su no tan glamorosa piel.

—Toda acción se vera interrumpida por una descripción detallada de la ropa de la Mary Sue—Dijo mientras la falda marrón con volados de will volaba sutilmente con una brisa primaveral y su musculosa rosada larga hacía perfecto juego con las botas de gamuza que llevaba puestas. Sin querer, el portero de al lado (que dicho sea de paso, también había quedado encandilado por la belleza sublime de Willow Black) había abierto la canilla de la manguera, que había mojado a will de manera sensual y su ropa interior de encaje negro se dejó ver, casi como si no llevara nada puesto—O del pelo—El cabello de Will, mientras Carly hablaba, se ondeaba con el viento y haciendo que las puntas adquirieran unos hermosos rizos que destellaban con algunos mechones rubios y otros pelirrojos mientras que el antiguo flequillo recto (que ahora se posicionaba de costado) volaba liso por sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo ver como si estuviese hecho de oro puro. El color castaño natural de Will se apreciaba apenas, dado a este sinfín de brillo a lo propaganda de sedal—O de los ojos—Sus ojos, aun emanando esa inocencia característica, que los hacía brillar como dos soles formando óvalos de brillo blancuzco dentro de la infinidad de lo que eran esas dos espectaculares lagunas castañas que llevaba como faroles, iluminando el camino de cuantos la miraran—O del culo y las tetas… —que se alzaban grandes y firmes, dándole las curvas que requería para ser lo suficientemente atractiva como para todo el mundo—¡¡No importa, no habrá acción mientras la Mary Sue esté allí!! – dijo algo asustada mirando con temor como un sencillo párrafo de tres líneas puede terminar siendo tedioso hasta para quien lo escribe.

El mueble… digo… Carly, lucía asustada. No sabía si era una coincidencia o si la respuesta y exponente de sus odios estaba allí. No sabía si continuar, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar. Miró por última vez al grupo de hombres que contemplaban a Willy como si fuera una obra de arte.

— ¡YA! ¡Tiene novio! —Dijo mirándolos mal.

—Ohhhh… —Dijeron todos bajando la cabeza y siguiendo su camino tristemente.

— ¡Carly! ¡Que cruel!

— ¡Silencio! —Dijo Carly— ¡Tengo que hacer una ultima prueba!

— ¿Prueba? —Preguntó Will extrañada.

—No importa si el salvador del mundo mágico es Harry Potter, ella es la elegida— Dijo lentamente, sosteniendo a su mejor amiga de los hombros.

Mágicamente, dos nubes abrieron un hoyo en el cielo y a Willy la iluminó un rayo de sol potente, solo alrededor de ella. Carly la soltó como si los hombros de Will quemaran. De repente de la nada, un coro de ángeles cantó el aleluya

—No se sabe para que, no se sabe por que, no se sabe como ni cuando… Pero ELLA es LA ELEGIDA

El coro de ángeles cantó más fuerte el aleluya, llenando el aire de aroma a duraznos y la luz brilló con más fuerza que nunca, mientras que una limousine negra paró frente a ellas y de ella salió una mano.

—¡ERES LA ELEGIDA PARA SER LA NUEVA MADONNA!

— ¿En serio? —Dijo Will casi gritando, cosa de que se la oyera por encima del coro de ángeles — ¡Pero soy una pésima cantante!

—¡Pero nos caes bien!—Dijo la mano misteriosa—Te vendré a buscar mañana a las cinco.

—¡Alto! —Dijo una nueva voz proveniente de otra limousine que acababa de parar tras esta—¡Ella es la elegida para reemplazar a Cristina como presidenta de la Argentina!

— ¿¡WHAT?! —Gritaron Carly y Will al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ni siquiera estudie Ciencias Políticas! —Dijo Will mirando a Carly.

— ¡Ni siquiera tiene neuronas para estudiar! —Dijo Carly histérica.

— ¡Un segundo! —Dijo una voz desde otra limousine — ¡Willow es la elegida para ser Miss Argentina 2008!

—¡NO! —Dijo otra—¡Es la elegida para bailar con Julio Bocca!

De repente, la calle estaba atosigada de limosinas, pidiendo a gritos a Willow para diversos asuntos extraordinarios y asombrosos. Willow miró a Carly, que se trataba de alejar de ella como si cargara una enfermedad contagiosa. El coro de ángeles y los gritos de las limosinas llenaban el aire, saturándolo de gritos y conflicto. Pero de repente, algo pasó.

—¡Alto! —Dijo una voz femenina desde el cielo— ¡Ya dejen de gritar que me hacen doler la cabeza!

Como si de un helicóptero se tratara, de una nube comenzó a bajar una escalera, de la cual empezó a descender una muchacha en shorts de Jean y remera rosada con expresión intolerante. Miró al coro de ángeles y los hizo callar con una mirada fulminante, mientras que apagaba una linterna que llevaba en su mano y hacía las veces de reflector solar sobre Will.

—Willow es MI elegida, así que el resto de ustedes puede empezar a moverse por que sino Macri me va a demandar por atorar una calle… ¡Vamos! ¡Move, move! —Dijo La Autora chasqueando los dedos— ¡Hi Aid! —Le dijo a Carly con una sonrisa.

—¡Es… Es… esto esta fuera de control… Incluso para vos! —Dijo Carly mirando a Pirika con bronca — ¡Te auto-convertiste en Mary Sue!

— ¡NO ME DIGAS! — Dijo Pirika rodando los ojos y forzado un tono sarcástico de voz

— ¡Y me dijiste Mueble! —Dijo Carly reprochante.

— Siempre hay sacrificios en tiempos de guerra, Aidol —Miró a Willow—Pero no me digas que no me veo bien… —Dijo con una sonrisa mirando lo que había hecho de ella.

Carly alzó una ceja.

—No pretenderás que comparta con ESO toda una trama mediocre como esta, ¿No?

—Of course… —Dijo Pikira con una sonrisa—Combatí fuego con fuego… Solo queda eso para encontrar a Pam…

—¡PAM! —Dijo Carly golpeándose —¡Casi me olvido!

—Ella, Aidol, es la elegida para llevarte hasta Pam… Y luego, vos harás el resto.

—¿Te referis a una orgía bárbara? —Dijo Carly sarcásticamente — ¡No me voy a poder resistir a dos Mary Sues!

—No, el otro plan…

—¿Despellejarla viva y quedarme con algún que otro macho que se levante?

Pirika hizo una pausa.

—Bueno, esta bien. Ese puede ser el plan

—Pero yo te quiero a vos, Aid —Dijo Carly al borde de las lágrimas abrazando a La Autora.

—Lo siento, Carly —Dijo Pirika alejándose y subiendo otra vez por la escalera —Pero como autora y Diosa suprema en el fic me tengo que encargar de algunos asuntos importantes... ya sabes, cosas como… hamacarme en el cielo y jugar bolos… o lavarme el cabello—le mandó un beso—¡Lav ya!

La Autora se subió a la nube y desapareció. Carly le dedicó una mirada de odio profundo a Will que tenía una ceja alzada.

— ¿La elegida, eh?

— Calláte y decime para donde, proyecto de Mahoma…


End file.
